Terrible Things
by missyVee96
Summary: This is a GwenxTrent one shot! Its based off Terrible Things by Mayday Parade which i've been obsessed with! Please review! It's really This is from Trent's V and if you have any request let me know! Space Between Me - I have made the story you requested ! It's called I'll Take Care of You My Love


Trent x Gwen One Shot :3 I've been listening to Terrible Things and This is what the one shot is about :3 I really don't like this couple, but I'm happier with Gwen dying than Courtney, not that I don't like Gwen.. but… Yeah.. Well I hope you like it! OH and when things are in *this* it's a flash back!

"Son, will you come here for a minute, I got a story I need to tell ya," I said as my son walked over to sit on the bed with me.  
"Yes dad?"

"This is the story about your momma son." I sighed.. He's 16 already and all I've been able to tell him about her is singing that song to him.

"Really dad?"

"Yes Jacob. She and I were your age son, we met back on Total Drama Island."

*I seen her standing there. She was the most beautiful women that I'd ever seen.. We grew so close. She knew I loved her..*

"We had our rough patches but when Total Drama was over with, we had made up quickly and had moved in together by the time we were out of high school. We would always sneak out and drink. We would star gaze all night long. We were so in love, it was like nothing else in the world mattered except each other. That night, I knew I we would be together forever."

*We were sitting there on the couch.. I asked her if she wanted to go out on a date. Her beautiful face lit up at the idea and she agreed and ran off to get ready. I went into the garage and got the little heart shaped box I had made for her for our 4 year anniversary. I opened it up and slipped something inside of it and ran out to put in the trunk of the car. I went inside and got ready..*

"When we went to the park, I told her I'd be back in a minute and ran all the way to the car and ran back to her." I smiled at him holding back the tears I knew were coming. "She smiled up at me, and noticed I was hiding something behind my back."  
*"Gwen can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made this present.. Its for our anniversary." I handed it to her and she smiled and opened it up and gasped. I got down on one knee with the moon shining down on like a spotlight. "You know that I love you, would you please marry me?" She smiled the most beautiful smile, a tear escaping her eyes as she said yes."*  
"I tell you son, I was the happiest man on the earth when she said yes. We hugged and went straight home." A tear escaped my right as Jacob patted me on the back. "A year after our wedding, and after you were born, she came back from the doctor.. She hadn't been well for a few months.."

*I heard the front door open. We left Jacob with Gwen's parents for the night. She just dropped her purse on the ground.. Oh god, no. Please don't say it Gwen, I thought as I came out of the bedroom. She hasn't been the same these past few months. She's been going to the doctor's office twice a week for the past 3 months. "Trent," I heard her say weekly. "Yes hon,"I asked, my voice a little shaky. "Can I tell you a terrible thing? They said I'm very sick. I've only got weeks." Tears were already falling out of our eyes. "Please don't be sad now. You know you were the greatest thing to ever happen to me." She tried to grab my shoulder, but I just fell to the ground, banging my fist on the ground. "Please tell me this is some sick joke.."*

"Dad, I.."

"Just don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose son." I wiped away my tears at the memory.

I looked over to Jacob, who had tears streaming down his cheeks now.

"If you're given the choice, I'm begging you to just walk away Jacob. Don't let her get you. I can't bear to see the same thing happen to you.."

"Is that why you never moved on?"

"How can you move on when you know you're true love is gone son?"

I reached over and grabbed a family picture of us off of my dresser. Jacob held onto to it as well.  
"She really was beautiful dad."

"Most beautiful women I've ever seen," I said with a small smile on my face.

"Dad," Jacob said.

"Yes son?"

"Thank you for finally telling me."

I pulled that boy into a tight hug.

"You should know what happen to your mother Jake."

The End /3


End file.
